An electrode of a silicon solar cell in general requires low electrical resistance to facilitate electrical property of a solar cell.
US 2006/0102228 discloses a solar cell contact made from a mixture wherein the mixture comprises a solids portion and an organic portion, wherein the solids portion comprises from about 85 to about 99 wt % of silver, and from about 1 to about 15 wt % of a glass component wherein the glass component comprises from about 15 to about 75 mol % PbO, from about 5 to about 50 mol % SiO2, and preferably with no B2O3.